la delisiosa miel de morikun
by dochsretur
Summary: un día en el que no hubo nadie en el club un amor prohibido se dio a conocer que pasara con este nuevo amor sera correspondido o no


Anime : Ouran High School Host Club

Autor del fic: Dochsretur

Autor de Ouran High School Host Club: Bisco Hatori

Titulo: la delisiosa miel de mori-kun

Tipo: Yaoi, Shotacon

Espero les guste este fic que escribi es un poco distinto alos que habia escrito antes asi que espero les guste y que lo difruten asi que espero sus comentarios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un dia soleado en el Host club pero por algunas razones no habia nadie en el club por que razon era sencilla era por que Haruhi estaba enferma y no habia podido ir asi que Tamaki habia ido a visitarla y habia obligado a Kyouya a acompañarlo para cualquier cosaque se ofresiera, Hikaro y Kaoru se habian aburrido asi que desidieron irse a su casa a aser trabesuras a sus familiares y Tamaki la habia encargado a Honey-sempai que cuidara el club y a mori-semapai que ayudara a honey en todo lo que nesesitara asi que ellos se quedaron totalmente solos en el club por qlguna extraña razon en el club no habia niuna solo alma ninguna clienta se habia presentado y Honey-sempai estaba muy aburrido por no poder jugar con nadie

-"esto es muy aburrido"- dijo Honey-sempai jugando con su conejito

-"tienes que ser mas paciente"- dijo Mori-sempai con su cara mas seria

-"quiero que algien benga a jugar con migo"- grito honey-sempai asiendo un gran berrinche tal como un niño pequeño que no a consegido lo que quiere

-"toma come este pastel"-insinuo Mori dandole una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una fresa ensima del pastel

-"si pastel yupiii"-grito Honey quien ansiosamente se sento a comerse el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba

al terminar el pastel de chocolate Honey quedo totalmente lleno de chocolate en la cara algo que para Mori era iresistible ya que constante mente siempre se contenia al ver que eso pasaba y se dedicaba solo a limpiarlo con una servilleta pero esa era su oportunidad era la unica vez que estaba totalmente solo con Honey y que no lo molestarian si lo limpiaba de otra forma, de una forma que a el le gustara mas, de algunaforma que solo en sus sueños habria podido asi que se aserco a Honey y le dijo

-"dejeme limpiarlo esta todo sucio"-

-"esta bien no quiero que me encuentren muy sucio las clientas"-dijo honey con una sonrisa dulce

lentamente se aserco Mori a la cara de Honey y de repente le da un gran beso que Honey no esperaba

-"qu..que te pasa mo...mori-k..kun"-dice Honey con una cara totalmente roja

-"lo siento no pude contenerme siempre lo e amado en secreto"-dice Mori seriamente

-"pe..pero por que"-dice Honey mas roja ahora

-"nose siempre me a gustado y siempre me e sentido celoso de Tamaki por que siento que usted siente algo por el"-dice Mori un poco ruborizado

-"bu..bueno eso no es cierto, ami me gustas tu tambien mori-kun" dice Honey un poco mas tranquilo pero totalmente rojo

-"de verdad"- dice Mori un tanto confundido por lo que a pasado

-"si pero nunca te lo pude desir por que pense que estabas enamorado de Haruhi igual que los demas"- dice honey con una voz un poco dulce

-"no haruhi es linda pero a mi me gustas tu ella solo me cae bien como amiga"-dice Mori sonrojado

-"de verdad"-dice Honey muy entusiasmado

-"si yo solo tengo ojos para ti"-dice Mori con una expresion nunca vista por Honey

de pronto se empiezan a asercar cada vez mas serca y de pronto se besan tan apasionadamente, Mori sube a Honey a una mesa y empieza a quitarle el pequeño saco

-"espera"-dijo Honey ruborizado

-"que pasa voy muy rapido"-dijo Mori completamente rojo

-"no, es que yo no puedo quitarte el saco"dice Honey muy rojo e intranquilo

-"descuida yo me lo quitare"-dice Mori quitandose el saco

entre los dos se terminan de quitar toda la ropa y empiesan a tocarse mientras se besaban apasionadamente

-"hay no agas eso porfavor"- exclamo Honey mientras su cara tenia una rara expresion

-"disculpame no me pude contener"- dijo Mori un poco exaltado

-"perdon es que aun no estoi preparado para eso"- dijo Honey con una voz un poco baja

-"no te preocupes confia en mi porfavor"- dijo Mori con una voz tranquila

-"esta bien confio en ti mori-kun" dice Honey ruborizado y un poco nervioso

una gran gemido recorre todos los pasillos de la escuela y pone en alerta a muchos de los alumnos de ese lugar y a muchas de las alumnas que de inmediato reconosen la voz del tierno Honey-sempai y muchos corren rumbo al club, Honey y Mori se dan cuenta que estan apuntode descubrirlos y empiezan a cambiarse rapidamente enpiezana cambiarse y de pronto se abre la puerta y entran una gran cantidad de alumnos Honey rapidamente se tira al piso bestido con su traje de karate al igual que Mori-semapai

-"hay Mori-kun porfin aprendite esa tenica"- dice Honey tirado en el piso del club

-"que pasa"- dice Mori con su cara seria

todos algo sorprendidos no ven nada malo y se retiran justo a tiempo ya que los demas miembros a esepcion de Haruhi regresan al Host club

-"que paso aquí todo esta bien"- dice Tamaki con su inusual cara

-"si descuida aquí no a pasado nada"- dice Honey con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"y que hisieron sin nadie aqui"- dice Kyouya con su ibreta en mano y su expresion abitual

-"nada, solo comimos un poco de pastel"- dice Honey con su sonrisa

-"y, yo comi un poco de miel"- dice Mori con una expresion sonriente en su rostro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno espero les aya gustado y me digan todos los errores que encuentren y sus sugerensias seran muy bienbenidas grasias XD asta la proxima


End file.
